


YOU

by OTAKUMA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTAKUMA/pseuds/OTAKUMA





	YOU

“Jeno呀，我准备了surprise，今晚早点回来哟～”  
摸出钥匙开门的时候李帝努还在想罗渽民这家伙又在搞什么花样。  
怎么灯暗着，不在家吗？  
“Jaemin啊，我回来啦。”  
打开玄关总控的一刹那，李帝努就明白这是为什么了，从玄关开始到客厅，大小不一的照片贴在墙上，照片的主人公全都是自己，“kkk什么呀”，李帝努轻抚过写在每张照片边上那行“YOU”，不由自主地笑弯了眼睛。  
  
——穿着雨衣蹲在甲板上笑着的样子  
好不容易两个人都有了休假第一次去济州岛结果老天不作美，兴致不高却还是被他逗的开怀大笑。  
——低头喝着卡布奇诺嘴唇一圈泡沫的样子  
Jaemin看到这个样子硬是抢过卡布奇诺的被子在自己嘴上也画了圈泡沫，趁他大笑的时候探身偷了个吻。  
——站在山顶侧身往后伸出手转过头害羞微笑的样子  
笨蛋说看到人家ins网红情侣都是这么拍照一定要拍一张，好不容易摆好造型那家伙却不拍了举着相机傻笑。  
  
大部分都是自己看到过的的，还有一些是不知道什么被偷拍的，睡着的，发呆的，傻笑的，“竟然拍了那么多”  
“还有更多的呢”，罗摄影师不知道什么时候出现在身边，牵着李帝努的手去了影音室，“来，坐”，两个人并排坐在沙发上，开始看投影在大屏幕上的影片，题目也是“YOU”，内容和刚才的照片一样都是各种李帝努的日常剪辑而成。  
影片放完黑屏，两个人也不开灯，李帝努拍了拍他胳膊，用手握住罗渽民的大拇指摇了摇说，“干得好啊干得好”，“那我们Jeno xi，有没有奖励呢？”看着闭眼嘟嘴的罗渽民，李帝努笑着亲了上去。  
  
音响突然又传出声音，李帝努转头发现屏幕再次亮了起来，还是自己，是躺在榻榻米上浴衣前襟大开的自己，是咬着手指喘息半眯着眼睛看着镜头的自己。  
应该庆幸没开灯吗，李帝努觉得自己所有的血都往头上冲了，“呀，罗渽民，这是什么！”，“是彩蛋啊，Jeno忘记了吗”  
怎么会不记得，那天为了让这家伙放下相机，他还努力了，最后被做到只能咬住枕头呜咽。  
  
——李帝努伸出舌头含住抚摸他嘴唇的手指再舔了舔，“Jaemin，好像湿了呢”，镜头晃了两下转变了成侧面的视角。  
  
“呀，遥控器呢！”李帝努想关掉投影，打闹间不知道怎么就变成跨坐在罗渽民腿上的姿势，罗渽民把遥控器电池拔出来一丢，李帝努见状就要下去捡，被他箍住腰，“Jeno，你看，我把你拍的多美啊”  
  
——“趴在窗上会被看到的”，“不会的，乖，这里是我们的私汤”  
  
李帝努被声音羞得浑身僵硬，罗渽民倒是很沉迷于影片，抱着他头还伸出去看。这家伙，不行，李帝努双手固定住他的脸，“你要看屏幕还是看我”  
“那就看Jeno xi的表现了哦”，某些人说着手已经伸进李帝努衣服里面了，  
“流氓”，李帝努恶狠狠地吻了下去。  



End file.
